los reyes
by Hiro-No-Scarlet
Summary: en el instituto del norte existe un rumor de que a algunos jóvenes les dices los reyes, la chicas del instituto de sur se enteran de este rumor y les da curiosidad por conocerlos ya que nadie fuera del instituto de ellos los conocían ni sabían quienes eran los reyes. pero que pasa si los reyes inician con su casería. multiparejas %100 nalu, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Yo: He decidido subir un nuevo fic, me ha llegado la inspiración.

Conciencia: porque subes nuevos fic si ni siquiera actualizas los que creas.

Yo: si los actualizo solo que….se me había olvidado.

Conciencia: en serio valla como eres.

Bueno este fin va dedicado a **LucyDragneel** ya que ella se gano una historia c: aunque igual pienso hacer un one-shot o two-shot nalu más adelante, espero te guste es de multiparejas, pero obvio que hay nalu. Espero te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

En la cuidad de magnolia, era verano, el calor se sentía cuando uno caminaba, alguna gente salía a correr, tomaba bebidas o iba a la playa a disfrutar el hermoso día, ese día era perfecto para las vacaciones, ya que los jóvenes salían a disfrutar con sus amigas y amigos, pero lástima que ya se habían acabado. En un instituto para mujeres que está en el lado sur de la cuidad, se encontraban unas jóvenes de un salón de clases, conversando animadamente en un rincón del segundo piso cerca de las ventanas, para disfrutar el rico aire que les acariciaba las mejillas.

-ahh, el día esta estupendo y nosotras aquí en clase- dijo una joven de cabellos castaños obscuros, mirando hacia la ventana.

-tienes razón, cana, pero ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones- dijo una joven sonriendo de larga cabellera alvina y unos ojos azules.

-bueno igual es emocionante volver al instituto no creen chicas-hablo una joven de cabellera celeste hasta los hombros y de pequeña estatura que sostenía un libro que decía "las fantasías solo son parte de la realidad".

-bueno, Levy creo que tu eres la única que piensa eso- hablo una joven de cabellera castaña y que ocupaba siempre unos lentes de marco verde.

-ha chicas no tienes nada emocionante que decir- volvió a hablar la alvina.

-no, mira no tenemos- dijo una chica pelirroja- y tú tienes algo que decirnos.

-Ahora que lo dices erza si, en el instituto norte en el que esta mi hermano, corre un rumor hace tiempo.

- enserio, mira-nee como es que yo no sabía- dijo alegremente una joven también de cabellera alvina y de ojos azules solo que su cabello era corto hasta los hombros.

- bueno, lissana yo sé muchas cosas- dijo sonriente la joven.

- y ¿de que trata el rumor mirajane-sama, del que se habla?- pregunto una llamada yukino.

-sobre los reyes del instituto del norte.

- ¿los reyes?- pregunto una rubia de ojos chocolate.

- si en el instituto del norte para hombres se dice que unos jóvenes les llaman "los reyes"

- porque hacen eso, juvia no entiende- dijo una joven llamada juvia de cabellera celeste y unos ojos azules profundos como el mar.

-se dice que a unos chicos les apodaron los reyes, por ser los que más destacaban y los que más problemas y conflictos tenían en el instituto, pero lo raro es que nadie conoce a los reyes, pero si existen.

-¿cómo es eso mira-san? –pregunto una joven peli azulada de ojos castaños.

-solo los chicos del instituto del norte conocen quienes son los reyes, cuando le pregunte a Elfman si me podía decir los nombres de ellos, el me dijo que no ya que solo los que iban al instituto lo sabían.

-¿y eso porque?- hablo Lucy.

-porque dicen que si uno conoce a un rey va a tener problemas, además puede que hayas visto a un rey pero como no sabes quienes son pasan desapercibidos.

- ¿y que pasa con esos reyes?- pregunto erza, queriendo llegar al asunto de porque mira les había hablado de ellos.

-bueno, erza se dice que esos reyes son muy hermosos.

- a sí que son chicos guapos y misteriosos, interesante- dijo cana bebiendo algo para refrescarse.

-de eso seguro, pero también se les conoce como los reyes de colores o los reyes de los elementos.

-¿colores?- pregunto Wendy- ¿elementos? Que quiere decir mira-san.

-lo que pude averiguar era que les dices los reyes de los colores ya que cada rey tiene un color los distingue, está el rey rojo, negro, blanco, gris, azul, morado, naranja, dorado, etc. y además dicen que cuando ven los ojos de un rey se siente un elemento, como aire, luz, hielo.

Las chicas se sorprendieron por la explicación de mira y se preguntaron si alguna vez se podrían conocen a un rey pero a mira les falto decir la parte más importante de los reyes, pero ella no la sabía ya que no había más información de ellos. Pero esa parte les iba a traer problemas a todas. Las chicas después de terminar el instituto cada una se fue en dirección a su casa.

Por el camino juvia iba pensando si algún vez podría conocer a un rey "seria emocionante conocer a un rey, y si él se enamora de juvia" pensó, ante la idea y se sonrojo, no sabía quieres eran los reyes, y nadie les iba a decir. Juvia llego a su casa dejo su mochila en el sofá y se fue al comedor a buscar un poco de comida, cuando llego ahí vio a un joven de larga cabellera negra y con la cara llena de perforaciones que estaba sentado en la mesa.

-gajeel-kun, llegaste temprano hoy del instituto, ¿quieres algo para comer?- le pregunto la chica amablemente a su primo.

-está bien- dijo indiferente.

-gajeel-kun sabes ¿qué? Hoy me contaron un rumor de tu instituto

- enserio- dijo sonando como que apenas la escuchaba pero realmente le llamo la atención lo que dijo.

-sí, nos contaron sobre los reyes de tu instituto, ¿sabes gajeel-kun? a juvia le gustaría conocer a un rey.

Gajeel cambio su expresión a una seria y le respondió- será mejor que no vuelvas a decir mas eso.

-¿por qué gajeel-kun? – pregunto la joven con duda.

-porque tú no los conoces y si llegas a conocer a uno te arrepentirás- le dijo el joven y pensó para sí mismo "no sabes lo que son los reyes".

-pero gajeel-kun puede que nunca los conozca ya que no se quienes son, usted sabe.

-por supuesto que todos en el institutos los conocen y créeme si alguna vez llegas a saber el nombre de un rey te arrepentirás.

-¿por qué?

-porque ellos solo les dicen su nombre a su presa y créeme no te gustara ser su presa.- le dijo "y no me gustaría que fueras una"

Juvia se quedo en silencio y empezó a servir la comida, después de comer gajeel le dijo que iba a salir con unos amigos, así que ella se despidió de él, y se fue a su cuarto a pensar lo que le había dicho gajeel.

Lucy después de llegar a su casa se cambio de ropa, se puso un top y una falda muy arriba de las rodillas con una botas y salió a dar una vuelta, cuando iba caminando por un sendero de arboles veía un joven peli rosado que llevaba una bufanda blanca corriendo que decía:

-diablos, se me olvido que nos teníamos que juntar, cuando llegue los chicos me van a matar- en eso el joven por ir distraído choco con Lucy.

-lo siento -dice el joven levantando la vista y sonrojándose al ver a una joven de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-no importa-dijo ella también sonrojándose al ver a un guapo joven con una llamativa cabellera rosada y unos intensos ojos verdes.

-está bien- dijo el joven sonriendo- un gusto conocerte, me llamo Natsu dragneel- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-un gusto -dijo Lucy cohibida- Lucy heartfilia.

Entonces Natsu miro su el reloj de su que estaba en su muñeca y vio la hora iba a llegar tarde- nos vemos- le dijo dándose la vuelta.

-nos vemos- le dijo Lucy y el chico siguió corriendo por el sendero "que chico más guapo" pensó "ojala lo vuelva a ver".

Wendy había llegado a su casa fue a ver a charle su hermana que estaba viendo un canal, sobre detectives.

-estoy en casa- dijo alegremente.

-bienvenida- le respondió charle mientras seguía viendo el programa.

- jerall-ni-chan ¿ha llegado?- le pregunto.

-si llego pero acabo de salir dijo que la cena la dejo hecha y que iba donde unos amigos y después volvía.

Wendy se sentó al lado de charle, su hermana menor por un año, aunque realmente era muy inteligente, si le conto sobre el rumor del instituto del norte pero esta le dijo "no deberías creer en simples rumores, si hay pruebas verídicas en el caso entonces pueda que exista dijo" como si fuera un detective, de un serie de investigación, Wendy solo sonrió y fue a calentar la comida para las dos.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí en una casa inmensa se encontraban reunidos unos chicos, todos estaban sentados en una mesa como esperando algo, hasta que se abrió una puerta y dejo ver a un joven que decía:

-lo siento, se me hiso tarde, me quede dormido-decía Natsu sentándose en una silla de la mesa.

-como siempre Natsu atrasado- decía un rubio dueño de la casa con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho en forma de rayo.

-en que te entretuviste ahora salamander- le dijo gajeel sonriéndole.

-bueno me quede dormido después de bañarme y cuando venia para acá choque con alguien- dijo mientras recordaba a la bella joven llama Lucy.

- a bueno flamita, que eres idiota hubieras puesto alarma- dijo un joven de cabello azabache y unos ojos grises.

-que dices hielito, quieres pelear- le respondió Natsu.

-cuando quieras- le dijo este.

- bueno ya calma o acaso se les olvido porque estamos aquí-dijo un joven de de cabellera azulada y un tatuaje sobre su rostro del lado derecho.

-jerall-san tiene razón, gray-san y Natsu-san deberían dejar de pelear- dijo un rubio de ojos azules.

-pero igual faltan algunos- dijo rouge, entonces Natsu empezó a observar a su alrededor y solo vio a laxus, jerall, gajeel, el idiota de gray como le decía él, sting y rouge.

-donde está el hombre-pregunto Natsu.

- dijo que llegaba un poco más tarde ya que tenía que ayudar a sus hermanas en algo- le respondió jerall.

-el si avisa- le dijo gray queriendo provocar otra pelea pero Natsu pregunto otra cosa.

-¿y el mujeriego?

-el dijo que se iba a ligar a alguna chica y venia inmediatamente- respondió laxus.

-¿y cobra?

-el llego pero como estaba aburrido de esperar, tomo su motocicleta y se fue a dar una vuelta, dijo que volvía cuando terminaba- entonces Natsu iba a preguntar otra cosa pero lo interrumpieron- el otro se fue a beber a la cocina creo que lo iré a llamar-hablo ahora gajeel.

-awww-dijo entendiendo-pero ¿romeo y happy?

-buenos ellos están jugando en el patio, es increíble que happy haya llegado antes que usted Natsu-san incluso romeo aunque era de esperarse-dijo sting.

-Hey que intentas decir- dijo Natsu con un puño extendido.

-solo decimos la verdad Natsu-san- dijo ahora rouge.

-bueno ya que llegue deberían llamarlos- dijo Natsu.

-claro llega el rey y todos los súbditos tienes que obedecer- dijo irónicamente laxus.

-que crees que dices si nosotros somos…..-pero fue interrumpido por jerall.

-lo sabemos solo era una broma

Después de esperar una hora ya que cobra un joven de cabello castaño obscuro, llegara después de dar una vuelta en moto por culpa de Natsu, todos estaban en la mesa primero estaba laxus al frente y a la mano derecha de él estaba jerall, y a su izquierda cobra, al lado de jerall estaba gajeel y al lado de este rouge, al otro lado, al lado de cobra estaba loke un joven de cabellos castaños claros vestido de terno y al lado de este estaba bachuss un hombre de larga cabellera achocolatada pero que tenia amarrada en un tomate mientras estaba bebiendo vino, al lado de rouge estaba sting y a su mano derecha estaba Natsu y al lado de este romeo un joven de cabello entre azabache y morado obscuro y happy un chico de cabellos celeste que comía un pescado, al lado de bachuss estaba Elfman un hombre grande y musculoso de cabellera alvina y a su izquierda gray.

-bueno como ya saben chicos, ya es hora, espero que no se les haya olvidado- dicho laxus mirando a Natsu, gray y gajeel.

-por supuesto que no- dijo el primer nombrado.

-como ya les había dicho desde mañana empieza la casería.

* * *

He aquí terminado el capitulo espero les haya llamado la atención, y les guste, espero leer sus comentarios. ¿Qué creen que son los chicos? ¿Serán ellos los famosos reyes? ¿Conocerán a las chicas?¿y qué es eso de la casería? . Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el segundo capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Esa mañana estaba nublado, se podía ver en el cielo que quería llover; una lluvia que limpiara el ambiente. En una casa grande tradicional al este de la ciudad, se encontraba una joven de larga cabellera roja entrenando y haciendo ejercicios matutinos.

-parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando- dijo erza mientras dejaba de entrenar y corría una puerta y miraba el cielo.

-qué bueno que hoy no tenemos clases, erza-dijo un joven acercándose.

-si, Natsu, ¿vas a salir?-le pregunto la joven.

Él era el sobrino de ella, ya que ella era la hermana menor del padre de Natsu, aunque ellas eran como hermanos ya que tenían la misma edad, el solo le respondió sonriendo:

-sí, saldré con los chicos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Entonces Natsu se despidió y se fue. Erza después de terminar los ejercicios matutinos, se baño y se cambio de ropa, estaba vestida con unos jeans, unas botas cafés y un abrigo de color rojo, después comió algo y pensó lo que le dijo Natsu.

-creo que yo también llamare a las chicas para juntarnos.

En otra casa al norte estaban tres jóvenes desayunando.

-Elf-ni-chan no comas tan rápido- le dijo lissana, mientras su hermano comía muy apresurado.

-es que lissana, no puedo llegar tarde- dijo tomándose la taza de té de un trago y después se paraba del asiento apresurado mientras les decía:

-adiós mirra-nee, lissana nos vemos después.

-adiós Elfman que te vaya bien- respondió sonriente mirajane, junto con su hermana.

Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron las cosas de la mesa y se pusieron a limpiar, después de eso, estaban sentadas en el sillón viendo televisión, y empezó a sonar un celular que estaba en el velador, mira lo recogió y contesto:

-¿halo?…. ah erza, ¿Cómo estás?...bien, gracias ¿Qué se te ofrece?...está bien yo le digo a lissana y le aviso a yukino… ¿ya y quienes van a ir?...de acuerdo, nos vemos ahí- decía mientras apagaba su celular.

-que te dijo mira-nee, de que hablaron.

-erza quiere que nos juntemos, así que le he dicho que si, ya que Elfman salió con sus amigos y no tendremos nada que hacer.

-genial mira-nee ¿y donde será?

-será en la plaza de magnolia, así que ve a buscar a yukino- le dijo a su hermana.

-está bien-le respondió.

Lissana salió de su casa y fue hacia la del frente, abrió la rejas de la casa y paso por el patio y toco la puerta de la casa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, se dejo ver a una joven peli-plateada, de ojos castaños, vestida con unos pantalones negros, unos pequeños botines blancos con plateado, y una chaqueta de color celesta y blanca.

-hola lissana-sama –dijo la joven sonriente.

-hola yukino, sabes erza llamo a mira-nee y dijo que nos juntáramos, así que te vengo a buscar.

- a, de acuerdo, espera- dijo entrando a la casa.

Yukino se despidió de su hermana mayor sorano que estaba con su novio, saco un abrigo del armario que era color plateado y blanco y se fue de su casa junto con lissana. Entraron a la casa de los Strauss, y vieron que mira las esperaba sonriente con un abrigo rosa y unos tacones del mismo color, lissana se fue a cambiar y apareció con unos botines blancos, unos jeans, y un abrigo de color blanco y celeste.

-y quienes irán mirajane-sama- pregunto yukino.

-creo que irán Lucy, juvia, erza, Levy, evergreen, cana y nosotras.

-¿y Wendy?- pregunto lissana.

-dijo que charle quería ir a comprar, así que ella la quiso acompañar, quizás nos encontremos con ella en el camino.

Más tarde había un grupo de chicas, reunidas en la plaza de magnolia cerca de una alboreada. Estaba corriendo viento, y había un aire frio que iba de ida y vuelta en el lugar, Lucy iba vestida, con unas botas cafés, unos jeans y un abrigo del mismo color que sus botas, juvia andaba con un abrigo azul, y una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color, y con unas botas de color café, cana iba con abrigo abierto y abajo traía una blusa color negra escotada, con unos pantalones cafés y unos tacones del mismo color, evergreen andaba con una abrigo color verde y unos zapatitos cafés.

-bueno chicas ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Levy, que andaba con un abrigo color castaño claro, unos jeans, y nos pequeños botines del mismo color que el abrigo.

-juvia quiere ir a comer un helado- respondió esta.

-¿un helado?, pero juvia no estaría bien comer con el tiempo que hay ¿y si te enfermas?-dijo Lucy.

-pero a juvia le gustaría comer uno, juvia cree que saben mejor en este tiempo.

-juvia tiene razón a mí también me gustaría comer un pastel de fresas, vamos a comprar chicas-dijo erza muy emocionada.

La chicas solo la miraron y sonrieron a erza le gustaban mucho los pasteles, de fresa, las chicas partieron emocionadas a una tienda llamada "dolcheice" donde vendían, dulces helados, pasteles, hasta jugos con un poco de alcohol, cosa que ha cana le gustaba mucho, y bebidas para todos los gustos. Cuando llegaron a la tienda "dolcheice", que estaba ubicada a una cuadra de la plaza de magnolia, era grande y afuera de la tienda había una vendedora de la misma edad de las chicas, que tenía el cabello morado y corto, andaba con una blusa a cuadros un delantal por encima, y una falda color verde, que vendía helados. Las chicas entraron a la tienda mientras que juvia se quedo afuera para comprar un helado.

-disculpe, le puede dar un helado a juvia por favor.

-claro, ¿qué sabor deseas?- le respondió sonriente la joven.

Juvia empezó a mirar todos los sabores de helado que habían en la maquina, y le llamo la atención uno.

-¿de que sabor es ese helado?

-este-dijo la joven tomando el helado que apuntaba juvia.

-sí, ese, ¿de qué es?

-es un nuevo sabor que trajeron, se llama "presa del rey", se hace con hielo y arriba y adentro tiene "frutos del bosque", son de diferentes sabores, hay mas aparte de este, pero hasta el momento, estamos promocionando este ¿quieres?

- a juvia le encantaría- dijo sonriendo.

En la plaza de magnolia, unos momentos antes, al otro lado donde antes estaban las chicas, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes reunidos.

-¿Y bueno que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Natsu, que andaba con unos jeans, una camiseta roja, unas zapatillas del mismo color, y una chaqueta negra.

-es que acaso no te acuerdas cabeza de fosforo, que hacemos aquí, si ayer estuvimos todos hablando de eso- le dijo gray.

-ah, con qué era eso- dijo Natsu recordando, pero rápidamente diciendo- como que cabeza de fosforo, stripper, por lo menos no me ando exhibiendo en la plaza-contraataco Natsu burlonamente.

-¿cómo que exhibiéndome?- pregunto gray al tiempo que se miraba y se daba cuenta que solo andaba con las zapatillas y los pantalones puesto-¿cuándo paso esto?-suspiro- ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- pregunto al aire al mismo tiempo que recogía una polera ploma del piso y un poleron del mismo color.

-bueno ya chicos, gray ponte la ropa y dejen de pelear- les dijo jerall a Natsu y gray que ya iban a armar otra de las suyas.

-siempre es lo mismo con estas cabezas huecas- dijo gajeel con su característica risa.

-bueno y por donde empezaremos, ya estoy impaciente por hacer a alguna chica bonita mi presa- dijo loke sonriendo.

-de vez en cuando deberías elegir a un hombre- le dijo laxus, sin prestarle mayor importancia.

-ustedes saben chicos, que yo no soy de intimidación por eso no elijo hombres, prefiero mas la conquista- respondió.

-aunque después igualmente las dejas sufriendo-dijo rouge.

-aunque sabes que si eliges una chica también puedes intimidarla y hacer que sufra y que se desquiten con ella si lo ordenas- le dijo cobra sonriendo malvadamente.

-también lo sé pero por el momento me divierto a mi manera, en vez de la suya.

-ah chicos, ya quiero encontrar a mi presa y colocarle "esto"- dijo sting alzando algo entre las manos.

-nos seas tan impaciente, la impaciencia no es de hombres nee-chan siempre dice eso- dijo Elfman mostrando sus brazos en forma de puños.

-tu hermana, bah yo creo que es un montón de cursilerías-le dijo bachuss tomando una botella de alcohol.

-oigan nos estamos desviando del tema- dijo laxus impaciente.

-laxus tiene, razón ya deferimos haber empezado haber empezado a buscar a la presa-dijo jerall, los chicos le tomaron la razón a jerall, entonces romeo y happy que en esos momentos habían estado observando se aceraron a los chicos y les dijeron.

-¿podemos ir a comprar algo antes, de empezar?- pregunto romeo por los dos.

Laxus aunque que estaba muy impaciente miro a romeo y happy con toda la paciencia del mundo y les dijo:

-de acuerdo, pero no irán ustedes ya que se demorarían mucho y se distraerían, que valla Natsu-termino de decir.

El nombrado acepto, se acerco a romeo y happy y les pregunto qué querían, ellos le dijeron que cerca de la plaza había una tienda llamada "dolcheice o ducha" o algo parecido ya que no les prestó mucha atención al nombre de la tienda, ya que hai vendían los pescaditos que le encantaba comer a happy y también bebidas ya que romeo tenia sed, justo cuando Natsu iba a ir a comprarles lo que querían laxus finalmente añadió:

-que te acompañe gajeel.

-¿por qué?-protesto Natsu.

-Natsu, di todo lo que quieras pero sabes que siempre llegas atrasado independiente de lo que sea, así que por eso ira el o quieres que valla yo-dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Natsu tenía que admitir que esa mirada que daba laxus daba miedo, realmente compadecía a la pobre victima que elegiría esta vez el rubio, así que preferiría mil veces ir con el "cabeza de tornillos" como le decía él, hasta incluso con el idiota de gray, en vez de que lo acompañara laxus, así que dejo que protectar y se fue junto con gajeel hacia la vendita dirección de esa tienda que tenia nombre de "ducha" que le había dicho romeo y happy.

-¿por cierto chicos?-dijo jerall preguntándole a happy y a romeo- esta vez por fin elegirán a alguna presa.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza y romeo dijo:

-nos gusta ver a quien eligen ustedes, aun no quiero elegir a nadie.

-aye, es más divertido mirar-dijo happy sonriendo gatunamente.

-de acuerdo- les respondió laxus.

-aun no entiendo cómo es que prefieren solo mirar-dijo cobra.

Gray que en ese momento estaba mirando el cielo, se percato que aun seguía nublado aunque ahora habían más nubes y después bajo la vista y miro a los chicos:

-creo que también iré a comprar, quiero comer un helado el tiempo esta bueno para comer uno-dijo sin más yendo en la misma dirección por donde fueron gajeel y Natsu.

-gray, espera- le dijo jerall- si te topas a Natsu y gajeel diles esto…

Natsu y gajeel que en esos momentos iban doblando la esquina donde estaba la tienda, se empezaron a apresurar ya que querían ir luego a elegir su presa, antes de llegar a la tienda a unos veinte metros aproximadamente gajeel, se dio cuenta que estaba su prima afuera de la tienda pagando un helado muy feliz, "que hace ella aquí, no se había quedado en la casa" pensó, miro a Natsu que se detuvo a lado de él y le dijo:

-espérame aquí tengo que hacer algo.

Natsu lo quedo mirando confundido, mientras gajeel empezó a avanzar hacia el puesto de helados de afuera de la tienda, Natsu iba a empezar a caminar hasta que se dio cuenta que se acercaba a la joven que estaba recibiendo su helado "así que era por eso, creo que gajeel ya eligió su presa, y esta vez es una chica" pensó Natsu mirándolos.

Gajeel cuando ya estuvo al lado de ella le pregunto un poco brusco:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- juvia se sorprendió porque alguien la hablo y se dio vuelta y se alegro de ver a su primo ahí.

-hola, gajeel-kun, juvia tenía ganas de comer un helado haci que vino a comprar uno-respondió.

-¿viniste sola, no dijiste que te quedarías en casa hoy?

-ah, no gajeel-kun juvia anda con unas amigas es que la invitaron, ya que se iban a reunir, ellas están adentro de la tienda.

-de acuerdo, pero no te deberías separar de ellas y si te sucede algo.

-no se preocupe gajeel-kun, juvia no lo hará-dijo sonriendo.

-quien dijo que eso- respondió.

Juvia solo rio, realmente no admitiría que se preocupaba por su prima, aunque si lo hacía. Entonces gajeel recordó lo que tenía que comprar y le dijo a juvia:

-por cierto juvia, me podrías hacer un favor.

-claro, gajeel-kun

-podrías comprarme en esta tienda un pescadito de masa y una bebida, ya que no quiero entrar a una tienda tan ñoña.

Gajeel le paso el dinero a juvia y esta entro a la tienda a comprar lo que le había pedido.

-su novia es muy simpática- le dijo la joven que vendía helados gajeel se giro y le dijo:

-no es mi novia, es mi prima.

-o disculpe – dijo sonriendo y añadió- se nota que aprecia y estima mucho a su prima.

-habladurías- respondió gajeel.

En ese momento juvia volvió con lo que gajeel pedía y se lo entrego. Natsu estaba mirando atentamente todo lo que pasaba a una distancia prudente en ese momento apareció gray al lado de él y le pregunto:

-¿qué haces flamita?- Natsu se volvió y apunto lo que estaba viendo y añadió:

-eso, estoy esperando al cabeza de tuercas a que vuelva.

Gray miro lo que Natsu le apuntaba y se encontró que una bella joven de cabellera celesta larga y ondulada en las puntas le entregaba a gajeel el recado que romeo y happy habían pedido.

-¿quién es ella?-pregunto sin darse cuenta.

-la presa de gajeel-le respondió sin pensar Natsu, a lo que gray se le quedo mirando detenidamente a la joven y pensó "pues ya no", mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía por donde vino, tenía que ir a decirles a los chicos que ya eligió a su presa así gajeel ya no la tendría, después comería un helado era más importante eso. Además gajeel le debía una haci que se la iba a cobrar llevándose a su presa, después descubriría el nombre de ella.

-espera- le dijo Natsu deteniéndolo-¿a qué venias?

"Ahh, se me había olvidado" pensó el muchacho y le dijo- jerall me paso esto ya que se les olvido, y dijo que no los perdieran-le entrego lo mismo que antes sting tenía en sus manos y se fue a decirle a los chicos que el ya no tendría que buscar una presa porque ya la había encontrado.

Gajeel se despidió de su prima juvia, y se volvió con las cosas para dirigirse a Natsu, vio que junto de ahí se marchaba gray con una sonrisa en la cara, dejando a un Natsu extrañado "que habrá pasado" pensó, se acerco a Natsu y le pregunto:

-¿qué quería el stripper?

-toma, se nos había olvidado esto y jerall dijo que no lo perdiéramos.

-ah esto-dijo tomando el objeto y echándoselo al bolsillo.

-por cierto quien era esa joven, ¿acaso a ella elegiste como tu presa?- pregunto Natsu, gajeel lo quedo mirando con mala cara, y Natsu levanto las manos diciendo:

-tranquilo, que no la quiero como presa, sabes que no elijo a mujeres aun-gajeel se tranquilizo y le respondió:

-no,es mi presa, es mi prima la que vive en mi casa- le dijo.

-Ahh-atino a decir Natsu entendiendo- pues será mejor que no la vea loke porque o sino, ya sabes lo que sucederá.

-si lose, ya se estaba por ir solo vino a comprar con unas amigas.

En ese momento, las chicas salieron de la tienda y se acercaron a juvia que había establecido conversación con la joven vendedora de helados, Natsu se fijo en la chica de cabello rubio y se pregunto "¿en donde la abre visto antes?" entonces se fue devuelta junto con gajeel a donde estaban los chicos con esa duda en la chicas también empezaron a hablarle a la joven vendedora y supieron que su nombre era kinana y que recién se había mudado a magnolia, que esa era la tienda de su hermana mayor; y que ella le estaba ayudando, las chicas rápidamente se hicieron amiga de ella y le preguntaron a que instituto iba asistir y ella les dijo que al del sur, entonces las chicas se emocionaron y le dijeron que era el mismo de ellas y que la esperaban verla ahí.

Después le preguntaron si quería dar una vuelta con ellas, pero ella amablemente les dijo que no ya que tenía que seguir trabajando, las chicas se despidieron sin antes decirle:

-nos veremos, el lunes kinana.

-claro-dijo ella muy contesta ya que había hecho unas amigas.

Cuando gajeel y Natsu volvieron junto con los chicos, ellos le entregaron la bebida y el pescadito a happy, después laxus dijo algo que los sorprendió:

-gray ya ha elegido a su presa, así que nadie puede elegir la misma presa que él ni quitársela ya que tengo las características de ella solo falta su nombre y que le coloque "eso".

-vaya eres rápido hielito-dijo gajeel, gray solo sonrió ladinamente y pensó "no sabes cuánto"

-bueno chicos ya que todos estamos aquí, y romeo y happy ya tienen lo que querían vayamos a elegir a nuestras presas, porque ya empezó ya casería y no queremos perder contra los demás- dijo laxus.

Cada chico se fue por un lado de la plaza, romeo y happy se dedicaron a comer y tomar lo que compraron los chicos y se pusieron a esperarlos.

Las chicas iban muy felices caminado ya que habían hecho una nueva amiga, esperaban el lunes emocionadas para presentársela a Wendy y a charle aunque esta ultima no esté en su misma clase y salga siempre una hora más temprano, erza era la que más feliz iba ya que iba con su preciado pastel de fresas de pronto se volvió hacia las chicas y les dijo:

-chicas iré a dar un vuelta, para poder disfrutar del pastel de fresas- les dijo emocionada ya que aun no empezaba a comerlo pero ya quería.

-claro, erza-dijo mira sonriendo-creo que yo también iré a dar una vuelta.

-pues entonces, Levy-chan y yo iremos a ver unos libros a la biblioteca ¿quiere venir alguna?- pregunto Lucy mientras Levy asentía y sonreía.

-lo siento, Lucy, yukino y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por la plaza ¿cierto?-dijo lissana a yukino esta solo asintió.

Las chicas decidieron separarse. decidieron que se volverían a juntar en un rato en la plaza. Algunas fueron a sitios diferentes, lissana y yukino se pusieron a caminar y conversar mientras iban por la plaza, juvia dijo que también quería caminar pero que disfrutaría comiendo el helado así que se fue sola por un lado, al igual que erza, y mira, cana y evergreen se fueron a una tienda de ropa, y Lucy y Levy se fueron a la biblioteca.

Erza iba de lo más tranquila y feliz comiendo su pastel de fresas por la vereda, iba tan concentrada en el pastel que no se dio cuenta que un chico que iba pasando por al lado de ella, la choco e hiciera que su preciado pastel cayera al piso, erza enojada por la muerte de su pastel se volvió enojada y le dijo al joven:

-oye tu como….como-el chico se había vuelto al mismo tiempo que ella lo llamaba y vio a un hermoso joven se cabellera celeste y un extraño tatuaje en sobre el lado derecho de su cara.

Erza empezó a balbucear palabras sin sentido, el joven la empezó a observar y tratar de descifrar lo que ella le quería decir, pero estaba nerviosa, ese chico era demasiado lindo, entonces él iba a acercarse a ella, pero erza retrocedió y piso el cadáver de su preciado pastel, le regreso la rabia por haberlo botado.

-tu como te atreves-le dijo al joven, mientras le pegaba una cachetada y se iba enojada de ese lugar.

-¿pero qué paso?-se pregunto confundido jerall por que le había pegado esa chica, muy hermosa a su parecer, mientras se tocaba su mejilla- hay gente tan extraña en estos días-dijo y siguió caminando en busca de su presa, sin saber que estaría más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Iba corriendo trataba de encontrar a alguien para convertirlo en su presa, pero en esa plaza no había nadie, vio a unos de los chicos y se acerco corriendo hacia él, pero cuando iba corriendo casi choca con unas jóvenes, sino fuera porque las esquivo por poco, pero paso demasiado cerca de ellas, el siguió corriendo mientras gritaba una disculpa, las chicas se quedaron miraron sorprendidas pero siguieron su conversación.

-no sería emocionante, encontrarte a un rey- le decía lissana a yukino.

-quizás, pero no dijo mirajane-sama que sería peligroso si supiéramos sobre un rey.

-tienes razón, pero eso no quita lo emocionante-siguieron conversando sin darse cuenta que algo había quedado enganchado en un abrigo de ellas.

Sting se acerco a rogué cansado de correr, no podía encontrar a alguna presa, no encontraba a nadie adecuado incluso casi choca con dos chicas por ir donde estaba rouge.

-¿ya encontraste a tu presa?-pregunto rogué.

-no ¿y tú?

-tampoco no hay nadie interesante, en esta plaza, por cierto ten cuidado en no perder "eso".

-como crees que lo perdería no soy como Natsu-san lo tengo justo aquí- dijo metiendo su mano a sus bolsillos, pero no lo encontró, hecho una maldición.

-no me digas que lo perdiste sting.

-pues creo que si-dijo este un poco nervioso.

-oh sabes que esto no será nada bueno ¿cierto? Y si alguien lo encuentra y se lo pone, sabes que tendrás que hacer a esa persona tu presa sea quien sea.

-si, lose, espero no lo encuentre ningún señor o señora mayor, o unos niños-dijo entrando un poco en pánico, no le gustaría intimidar a algunos de ellos, ni tampoco hacer lo que hace loke seria escalofriante, lo tacharían de pedófilo o de cualquier otra cosa.

-esperemos que nadie lo tenga o lo haya recogido y solo este botado por alguna parte de la plaza o cerca de ella.

-eso espero-dijo sting mientras suspiraba y se ponía a buscar el objeto junto con su amigo.

Había caminado mucho como es que había llegado hasta la biblioteca, si entraba en ella encontraría a jóvenes intelectuales, puede que fuese interesante, cuando vio que salían de ella dos jóvenes muy bonitas una algo bajita y la otra una rubia despampanante, le quedaron llamando la atención, lástima que solo podía elegir a una como presa, así que se decidió por la rubia era muy bella y tenía un físico estupendo, se quedo mirándola y dijo:

-tú vas a ser mía.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítulo espero, les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, ¿Qué será "eso" que perdió sting? gray quiere a juvia como presa porque pensó que es la presa de gajeel ¿Qué pasara? ¿Gajeel se enterara?, erza tuvo su encuentro con jerall y fue muy sorprendente y sobre todo ¿quien querrá a Lucy como su presa? ¿Será Natsu? ¿U otra persona?, todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo.

He de agradecer a los comentarios, saben que me gusta leerlos, así que espero recibir más sabiendo sus opiniones y que creen que pasara.

Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar.

**Comentarios**

**Ani The Cat**: me alegra que te haya gustado y quieras ver más de los que capítulos que vienen, espero te guste este, bueno lo de la casería ya he dado una idea de lo que es (o lo abre revelado todo, puede que si puede que no) :D, gracias por comentar, espero leer otros de tus comentarios, nos vemos.

**Chachos**** : **oh estoy emocionada me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic he leído tus fic y déjame decirte que me encantan, chachos-chan o chachos-sama o cha-chan o chachos-sempai (¿te puedo decir con alguno de esos nombres?) soy una gran admiradora tuya, he actualizado lo más pronto que pude, estuve enferma, pero prometo actualizar seguido, gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, espero leer mas de tus comentarios, nos vemos.

**Miki nalu****: **me alegra que lo encuentres interesante, espero te guste este capítulo, gracias por comentar, espero leer mas de tus comentarios, nos vemos.

**Alma Yukary****: **mmmm déjame decirte que (redoble de tambores) si, me gusta esa pareja, me encanta, siento que se conectan perfectamente los dos espero que hiro-sensei los ponga como pareja porque sería estupendo (me desvió del tema XD), con respecto a lo de casería no es necesariamente una conquista, también hay intimidación, el único que la ha ocupado como conquista (si se puede decir conquista) hasta el momento es loke, esperemos ver que pasa más adelante, gracias por comentar, espero leer mas de tus comentarios, nos vemos.

**sakura c11****: **me alegra que te haya, gustado la historia, bueno nose si sea buena dejando con intrigas los capítulos, pero resulta más emocionante así, es más interesante de leer :D, no afortunadamente no es de animales, no importa si es corto me alegra que hayas comentado sakura-chan (te puedo decir asi me caes muy bien), la prioridad es dormir es todo caso, espero leer mas de tus comentarios, gracias por comentar, nos vemos.

Gracias por leer, y comentar

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el capitulo, el siguiente capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El frio había empezado a notarse más, Mira decidió ir a tomar algo caliente. Así que se dirigió hacia una tienda, entro en ella y se gano hacia el lado de la ventana que daba a la calle, empezó a leer la carta y eligió tomar un capuchino, después un mesero le vino a entregar su pedido. Mira se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras empezaba a beber el capuchino, volvió su vista hacia dentro de la tienda a observar a su alrededor.

En ese momento en que se volvió, laxus iba caminando por la vereda del lado de la tienda, el vio hacia adentro de la tienda por la ventana y vio a una joven tomar capuchino, cuando ella dejo de tomar y dejo la taza en el platillo, en la mesa, le quedo un poco de espuma en el labio, el vio como ella pasaba su lengua por sus labios quitándose la espuma, el gesto que hizo ella, lo encontró muy sexy, siguió caminando antes de que Mira volviera su vista de nuevo hacia la ventana, para volver a ver como la gente pasaba.

-ah, que aburrido, no encuentro a nadie interesante-dijo Natsu levantando las manos para estirarse.

-es que tú nunca te decides cabeza de antorcha-le respondió gray que estaba junto a él de brazos cruzados.

-de que hablas, yo siempre me decido, pero este año quizás no participe y seré un observador como romeo y happy.

-¿y porque sería eso?

-porque no encuentro a nadie interesante.

-sabes que puedes escoger una chica ¿cierto?- le dijo gray.

-¿una chica?-pregunto Natsu, entonces se le vino a la mente la rubia que había visto hace rato, pero que no podía recordar-sabes que yo no escojo chicas.

.-pero este año podría ser diferente-dijo gray sonriendo ampliamente-creo que este año me divertiré bastante.

-espera… ¿no me digas que has escogido una chica?-pregunto Natsu sorprendido.

-pues, si, este año pensaba escoger un hombre de nuevo, pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión –respondió desinteresadamente.

-wau, yo creía que nunca escogerías una chica y... ¿Como es? para que hayas cambiado de opinión, o es por otro motivo-guiso saber Natsu.

-realmente es una chica común, y es por otro motivo, ya que ella era la presa de gajeel solo se la quite y ahora es mía, ya que me debía un favor, ahora el tendrá que buscar a otra persona.

-espera, ¿dijiste la presa de gajeel?

-sí, su presa, esa chica que estaba con gajeel…. la que apuntaste-le dijo.

"oh, mierda" pensó Natsu, el le había dicho a gray que ella era la presa de gajeel pero solo fue un error de parte de él, lo miro y le dijo decidido-gray esa chica no es la presa de gajeel el ni siquiera a escogido a alguien.

-pero que dices-dijo un poco enojado-tu mismo dijiste que era su presa.

-lo dije sin pesar, eran solo suposiciones, pero realmente no importa, mientras no le hayas dicho a laxus.

-acaso te le olvido que laxus, hace rato dijo que encontré a mi presa y que nadie la puede elegir.

- ah, cierto- dijo Natsu recordando- pues gray, hasta pronto.

Natsu le puso la mano en hombro y hiso un gesto de lamentarse.

-Hey, ni que fuera tan grave solo fue su presa, no se molestaría por algo así.

-tienes razón, si solo hubiera sido su presa, pero no lo es ella es la…

-¿no me digas que es su novia?-pregunto gray interrumpiendo a Natsu.

-por supuesto que no, si algún día gajeel llega a tener novia te juro que me tiro en benji, es su prima la que vive que con él.

-diablos, y yo que creía que le había robado la presa a gajeel, y ahora tengo de presa a su prima, si lo hubiera sabido, podría haber escogido a una persona que por lo menos me interesara, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, mientras no se entere no hay problema.

-es tu problema gray-le dijo Natsu seriamente-pero lo mejor es que gajeel por el momento no sepa nada.

-por cierto Natsu, tu sabes el nombre de su prima ¿cierto?... ¿cuál es?

- se llama juvia...aunque del apellido no me acuerdo-dijo, mientras trataba de recordar el apellido aunque, definitivamente eso no era de Natsu, recordar.

"Así que te llamas juvia, veamos que de interesante tienes, ya que eres la prima de gajeel" pensó gray mientras empezaba a caminar junto con Natsu hacia ninguna parte en especial.

Evergreen y cana estaban viendo ropa en una tienda llamada "te gusta, te lo llevas", evergreen se compro una polera al cuerpo con escote en forma de corazón, en cambio cana eligió un top escotado, cuando terminaron de comprar salieron y se fueron en dirección hacia la plaza para encontrarse con las chicas. Cuando iban de regreso cana se quedo viendo a un joven que observaba atentamente a las personas que pasaban, entonces reconoció quien era.

-pero si es Elfman, hace tiempo que no lo veo-dijo cana haciendo que evergreen se volviera hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

-¿Quién?-pregunto.

-Elfman, el hermano de mira y lissana.

-el-dijo evergreen apuntando al nombrado- pero si no se parecen tanto, parece un bruto.

-bueno, es un tanto-dijo mientras, levantaba la mano y lo llamaba- Elfman.

Elfman se volvió hacia donde lo llamaban y se dio cuenta que era cana una de las amigas de sus hermanas y que también él se había hecho amiga de ella, cuando iba a ver a sus hermanas. Así que se acero a ella.

-hola, cana cuanto tiempo, desde el invierno que no te veía- le dijo el.

-sí, mucho, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Sigues entrenando?

-por supuesto es de hombres entrenar, y volverse fuerte-dijo muy alegre levantando los puños.

-machista-dijo evergreen sin importarle que la escucharan, cosa que cana escucho.

-oh perdona, mi descortesía-dijo cana riendo- ella es evergreen una amiga, evergreen, el es Elfman el hermano de mira y lissana-diciéndole nuevamente lo último.

-un gusto-dijo-es de hombres presentarse.

-un gusto-le respondió evergreen cortésmente-aunque el gusto no es mío-volvió a decir después muy bajo.

-sabes justo en este momento íbamos a encontrarnos, con mira y lissana-le dijo cana.

- enserio ¿nee-chan y lissana están aquí?

-si en la plaza, vamos hacia a ya ¿no quieres venir?-pregunto cana, cosa que hizo que evergreen pusiera mala cara.

-no, perdón estoy con unos amigos-les dijo.

-ah, está bien, nos vemos Elfman.

-nos vemos cana-dijo mirándola y después dirigiendo hacia evergreen le dijo-nos vemos.

-adiós-dijo esta secamente mientras, mientras se volvía y se iba hacia la plaza junto con cana.

Unos minutos antes, un poco al norte, estaban Lucy y Levy en la biblioteca leyendo libros, cuando terminaron se dispusieron a guardarlos e ir a encontrarse con las chicas, Salieron de la biblioteca y empezaron a caminar hacia la plaza, iban tan metidas en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta que chocaron con un joven.

-oh, disculpen bellas señoritas-dijo el joven, tomando la mano a Lucy y besándosela y después repitiendo lo mismo con Levy.

-no, importa- respondieron al mismo tiempo, viendo al joven vestido de terno, loke se dio la vuelta entonces para seguir por su camino sin antes agregar:

-nos veremos, pronto-dijo lo ultimo para sí mismo, Lucy y Levy se quedaron mirando impresionadas por lo sucedido.

-era muy guapo lu-chan

-sí, lo era aunque….

-¿pero?- pregunto Levy e inmediatamente agrego- ¿no me digas que te gusta alguien? Y no me lo has dicho.

-¿¡he!?- dijo impresionada- no, por supuesto que no me gusta nadie, aun-dijo lo ultimo pensando en un joven peli rosado- pero ayer choque accidentalmente con un joven y también era muy guapo.

-¿cómo es que no me lo habías dicho lu-chan? ¿Y supiste su nombre?- le pregunto picaronamente.

A Lucy se le colorearon levente sus mejillas y respondió:

-si

-¿y cómo se llama?

-…Natsu dragneel….

Varios minutos después.

-¿crees que alguien ya haya escogido su presa?

-lo dudo, si dices que no hay nadie interesante, aunque creo que loke ya haya escogido.

-¿tú crees?

-lo más probable, conociéndolo….y hablando del rey de roma.

Loke iba caminando tranquilamente por la vereda de lo más feliz, gray levanto una su mano y lo llamo hacia donde estaban él y Natsu, loke se acerco a ellos y gray le pregunto:

-¿y esa sonrisa?

Loke volvió a volvió a sonreír y le dijo:

-es porque, ya he encontrado lo que buscaba, aunque hubiera preferido elegir a dos, hay chicas tan hermosas al final tuve que decidirme por una y es toda una belleza.

-¿belleza?, tu ha toda chica con un buen cuerpo le llamas bella-dijo Natsu.

-pero esta es diferente, es intelectual.

-¿una nerd?, no sabía que te gustaban de esas loke- dijo riendo gray.

-será intelectual, pero su cuerpo, es estupenda, tenía unas curvas, la hubieran visto y su amiga no se quedaba atrás, sin embargo no llamaba mucho la atención, como la rubia.

-exageras-hablo gray.

-¿una rubia?-pregunto Natsu.

-sí, muy hermosa, así que ahora iré a decirle a laxus antes de que alguien la tenga como presa antes que yo, y después me dedicare a saber de ella.

Loke se marcho en busca de laxus para poder decirle que había encontrado a su presa.

-¿una rubia?...-volvió a repetir Natsu, tratando de acordarse donde había visto a alguien así.

-sí, una rubia, ¿acaso estas sordo?

-una rubia….lu…-gray ya lo empezaba a ver de mala manera eso era el colmo-lu…-y de pronto se acordó-¡Luigi!- grito en alto acordándose de la bella joven que se había topado el día anterior, aunque no exactamente de su nombre.

-así que era Luigi la que vi hoy en la tienda…

-Luigi, ¿Quién es Luigi?

-mmm, solo alguien que conocí ayer-dijo Natsu sonriente.

Natsu y gray siguieron conversando, hasta que los interrumpió el sonido de un celular, se pusieron a revisar sus ropas, y de pronto Natsu saca el suyo de sus bolsillos, vio el numero que lo llamaba, y se dio cuenta que era su padre.

-es mi padre-le dijo a gray.

-¿y?, que esperas contéstale-respondió gray, que ya conocía al padre de Natsu, igneel dragneel, y si su hijo no contestaba, seguro que lo iba a llamar a él para que lo hiciera, y no quería eso.

Natsu, entonces apretó el botón de contestar de su celular y atendió la llamada:

-halo, si, ¿Qué quieres?... ¿¡que!? y porque tengo que ir yo, llama a erza y dile que ella lo haga ….pero yo también estoy con mis amigos…. Y no quiero gastar de mi dinero….ya está bien, pero me tienes que tener una barbacoa en la casa cuando llegue…..adiós….

-¿Qué paso?

-igneel, quiere le compre un libro en una tienda, dijo que era importante para a…para mi primo que llegaba devuelta a casa-dijo Natsu.

-¿entonces se viene a vivir aquí tu primo?

-creo…

-pero tu primo es mayor ¿no?, deben ser para sus estudios de universidad, porque quien quiere leer libros, ¿acaso es un erudito?

-el es unos meses menor que yo- respondió Natsu-quizás. Quién sabe, quien quiere leer, siempre él ha sido extraño, pero me tengo que ir rápido porque la tienda donde me dijo igneel va a cerrar y lo quiere para hoy, dile a los chicos que después iré donde nos reuniremos.

Natsu se fue corriendo a la tienda, tuvo que recorrer como seis cuadras, "igneel no me pudo mandar más lejos" pensó el joven, al llegar a su destino, se encontró con una tienda con unos bellos ventanales, y el letrero era de color verde y letras blancas, la tienda se llamaba "todo de libros", Natsu al entrar, fue directamente hacia donde la vendedora, la empleada lo miro y le pregunto:

-¿desea algún libro en especial o quiere comprar uno con algún género en específico?

Natsu la vio confundido, pero agrego rápidamente:

-necesito un libro llamado "como ser un chico" o algo así-la empleada lo miro extrañada peguntándose que definitivamente los jóvenes de ahora eran extraños.

-enseguida se lo traigo joven.

-de acuerdo-dijo Natsu.

La vendedora abrió una puerta que estaba al fondo y se adentro para buscar el libro que quería Natsu. Natsu se acerco a una de las estanterías y se puso a leer los nombres de la sección de romance, aunque no se había dado cuenta, habían nombres de libros como "por siempre a tu lado", "ellas son los chicos", "fairy tale", "tu amor desenfrenado", "dobles caras", "la reina de la tarima", "mis bellas ayudantes", "somos los hombres", "¿no te entiendo?", "Friends", y seguían los nombres aunque no quiso seguir viéndolos más porque se iba a volver aburrido, se empezó a preguntar cosas.

Como, si de verdad una persona pudiera estar por siempre a su lado eso sería muy extraño para él, y si le pasaba algo así ¿como podría ir al baño tranquilo?, definitivamente no podría vivir en paz, se espantaría. O las mujeres podrían ser chicos por supuesto que no, o eso era para él, a menos que fueran de otro planeta pero entonces ya no serian mujeres, ¿hablaba de chicos o chicas? Era un libro muy extraño. De cuentos de hadas a él le habían hablado muchos de ellos, su padre siempre le contaba cuentos cuando era pequeño, sobre todo los que tenían dragones, aunque pensó "¿porque siempre los dragones tienen que ser los malos?", le gustaría leer uno donde tuvieran un final feliz sin ser atravesados por una espada. El amor era desenfrenado el nunca lo había pensado ¿Cómo es que corre tan rápido? ¿Acaso nadie lo detiene? ¿Algún día se estrellaría? Ese sí que era un libro extraño quizás nadie lo entendería.

Dobles caras, la gente no tiene doble caras, claro que no, el solo les veía una, o eso creía ¿será que alguien que no ve bien ve doble?, ahí quizás se verían dos caras, aunque tampoco entendía la razón. ¿Qué quería decir la reina de la tarima? ¿Acaso era una reina que subió a un altar? ¿Una tarima era un tarro arriba de una cima? Y si era así, ¿cómo es que una reina llego ahí?, tuvo muchas dudas con ese título. El no tenia ayudantes, de eso estaba seguro, gray y gajeel bueno ellos serian como sus amigos, ¿aunque ellos eran bellos?, eso no lo iba a responder, después de todo era hombres no eran mujeres. El definitivamente era un hombre ¿no? Eso lo decía su carnet y biológicamente también, ¿aunque qué es ser un hombre? ¿Tenía que ser un macho peludo? ¿O un depilado tierno?

Se pregunto ¿Cómo es que un libro no lo entendía?, acaso tenía que hablarle de él, pero si ni siquiera se conocían, ¿o era porque el libro lo conocía?, ¿cómo es que hablaba con un libro?, tendría que preguntárselo a alguien más tarde. El sabia un poco de inglés, claro no era tonto, pero ¿amigos?, ¿Cuándo se hizo amigo de un libro?, ¿lo tendría que invitar a salir?, ¿si lo llevaba a la piscina a bañarse?, aunque si se moja moriría, ¿eso le haría ser mal amigo?, muchas y más preguntas se siguió cuestionando Natsu, hasta que la vendedora volvió con el libro, que era de tapa rosa y tenia líneas morados y letras del mismo color. Y se lo entrego.

-aquí tiene joven son 30 dólares.

"tanto" pensó Natsu "con esto pierdo casi la mitad de mis ahorros de la semana" busco en sus bolsillos, saco el dinero y se lo entrego, la vendedora le entrego una bolsa para que lo llevara con más comodidad, justo cuando se estaba por llamar la vendedora lo detuvo.

-oh, joven se me había olvidado decirle que el libro viene con esta bella pulsera gratis-dijo la vendedora entregándole una pulsera-se la puede dar a su novia-termino de decir alegremente.

Natsu salió de la tienda, y mientras volvía al destino donde se iban a juntar los chicos pensó "¿por qué querrá un libro así?" dijo mirado el libro "bueno no importa", Natsu ya estaba por llegar a la plaza cuando de nuevo ve a Lucy junto con otra chica, de pronto se ve alzando la mano y grita:

-Luigi

-Ahh-dijeron confundidas Levy y Lucy al ver a un joven pelirosa acercándose a ellas, cuando ya estuvo cerca Lucy lo reconoció era el chico que se había topado el día anterior.

-hola-les dijo Natsu, Lucy estaba sorprendida y solo atino a decir:

-hola

-¿como estas?

-…. Bien ¿y tú?

-bien-respondió Natsu sonriente, mientras Levy veía emocionada lo que pasaba, ella miro lo que Natsu traía en la bolsa transparente y le pregunto:

-ese de ahí no es el libro "como ser un chico"

-ah, sí-dijo Natsu.

-¿Enserio?, que emocionante me gustaría leerlo, ah disculpa-dijo Lucy un poco apenada- ella es mi amiga Levy-chan, Levy-chan el es Natsu dragneel…. Ehhhh un…

-amigo-termino de decir Natsu.

-un gusto-dijo Levy.

-¿te gusta leer?, ese libro dicen que es muy genial, además de que cuando lo compras te regalan una pulsera junto con él, me gustaría tener una-agrego Lucy.

-pues yo no...-entonces Natsu recordó que le habían dado una pulsera "no creo que se moleste si, la doy" pensó, entonces sacando de su bolsillo una pulsera se la entrega a Lucy y le dice:

-toma, yo no la necesito, ¿la quieres?

-yo, no sería capaz ¿me la darías?-dijo Lucy teniéndola en sus manos.

-por supuesto-respondió Natsu sonriente, entonces empezó a vibrar su celular y atendió la llamada.

-si…. ¿¡Que!?... Iré inmediatamente… nos vemos.

-no vemos después Luigi, Levy adiós-dijo despidiéndose y yéndose.

-es Lucy- le grito.

-de acuerdo –respondió Natsu de lejos.

-vaya, creo que le gustas, hasta te dio una pulsera- le dijo picaronamente Levy.

-de que hablas apenas lo conozco, y solo lo hizo porque quizás no se quería poner una pulsera de mujer.

- pero parece Unisex-hablo Levy tomando la pulsera dorada con broche- pero que esperas póntela.

-de acuerdo-dijo Lucy poniéndose la pulsera en la mano izquierda- es muy bonita.

Por alguna extraña razón después de recibir esa inesperada cachetada de esa bella joven, a jerall le entraron ganas de comer pastel de fresas, así que se dirigió a una pastelería y entro en ella.

-buen día, ¿que se le ofrece?-pregunto una señora mayor.

-deseo un pastel de fresas-dijo jerall.

-espere un momento joven- la señora agarro el ultimo pastel de fresas que quedaba y se lo entrego a jerall, él le paso el dinero, y se dispuso a marchar antes de que saliera de la tienda, la misma joven que le había pegado entro, entonces empezó a seguir con la mirada lo que hacía, la joven fue a donde la vendedora y le pidió un pastel en especial, pero la vendedora lamentablemente le dijo que ya había vendido el ultimo recién, entonces erza le pregunto:

-¿y quién lo compro?

-señorita, no le puedo decir, pero si tanto quiere saber fue ese joven de ahí.

Erza giro sobre si, y vio donde la vendedora le decía, era el mismo joven que le había botado su pastel, el que tenía el ultimo que quedaba, se quedo viéndole y de pronto por un impulso que no sabía porque lo hacía, empezó a avanzar hacia él, jerall estaba muy confundido, ahora la joven se iba acercando a él, se paro al frente y le dijo muy seriamente:

-primero lo botaste, y ahora me lo quitas, ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Qué?-atino a decir jerall, ya que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y de pronto todo sucedió tan rápido, erza tomo el pastel entre sus manos, se lo quito, y siguió avanzando dejando a un jerall mas confundido que gray cuando le dicen que anda sin ropa.

Una media hora antes, Romeo y happy aun seguían esperando a que los chicos volvieran. Happy seguía comiendo, romeo de pronto se quedo mirando un punto fijo y happy lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué miras?

-es muy bonita-dijo romeo, sin escuchar la pregunta que formulo happy.

-¿quién?

-esa joven-dijo romeo, happy volvió su vista y vio a una joven peli azulada con moños, y al lado una chica muy bonita de cabellera alvina que iba con unos zapatitos rosas y un vestido con una chaqueta del mismo color, conversando con la peli azulada.

-si es muy bonita ¿crees que le guste?-hablo happy.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto romeo.

-que si crees que le guste.

-espera, a mi me gusto primero la peli celeste-dijo romeo.

-no, a mi me gusto primero la peliblanca.

-¿cómo?-preguntaron los dos al unisonó.

-que a mí me intereso la peli celeste.

-ah, si es así claro que le puedes llegar a gustar-hablo happy feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-porque, si me hubieras tenido de competencia yo te habría ganado.

-eso, no sería verdad-dijo romeo.

Wendy y charle iban caminando hacia su casa, hoy no se podían encontrar con las chicas, ya que iban con muchas bolsas y primero tendrían que dejarlas en casa, pero ya iba ser demasiado tarde y jerall se enojaría si salen de noche sin avisar. Cuando estaban en la tienda compraron lupas, una libreta, una pipa que charle encontró muy interesante, y otros objetos, quisieron tomar el camino más corto a la casa, así que fueron por la plaza de magnolia,

-charle, yo creo que tu puedes descubrir quienes son los reyes-le dijo Wendy muy entusiasmada.

-por supuesto, solo necesito la información correcta-respondió orgullosa.

-además le podemos preguntar a jerall-nii-san ya que va a ese instituto.

-no creo que él nos de información, con lo que me contaste del rumor.

-tu cre….-Wendy no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que se tropezó y cayó al suelo, junto con las bolsas.

-deberías tener más, cuidado-dijo charle.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto una voz a Wendy.

Wendy levanto la mirada y vio a un joven peli negro-morado que le extendía la mano, ella puso su mano sobre la de él y el la ayudo a pararse, mientras otro joven peli-celeste recogía las bolsas.

-sí, gracias-le dijo Wendy.

-de nada, un gusto me llamo romeo.

-igualmente, Wendy….

-hasta cuando crees que van a estar tomados de la mano como una película de romance-le hablo happy a charle, "idiota" pensó ella.

Romeo y Wendy se sonrojaron y se soltaron rápidamente de las manos, romeo agarro la mitad de las bolsas que sostenía happy.

-¿quieren que las ayudemos con las bolsas?-pregunto romeo.

-no, gracias no queremos molestarlos, ¿cierto, charle?-dijo Wendy, charle solo asintió.

-No, por supuesto que no, nos molesta ¿cierto, happy?-hablo romeo, preguntándole a happy.

-aye-respondió el nombrado.

-gracias-dijo Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la plaza, sting se había puesto a buscar por los alrededores lo que había perdido.

-¿recuerdas que hiciste, antes de perderlo?-le pregunto rouge.

-bueno-dijo sting empezando a relatar lo que hizo-fui en busca de la presa, pero quise venir a ver si ya habías encontrado una tú, así que vine corriendo y cuando te encontré casi choco con dos chicas, aunque con mi agilidad logre esquivarlas, y llegue dónde estabas.

-¿y cómo andaban vestidas?-pregunto rouge, cosa rara ya que nunca habla de chicas, pero en un momento así, se le ocurre preguntar, algo que dejo extrañado a sting.

-eh… con abrigos, mira el tiempo que hay, esta que cae agua del cielo-le respondió sting.

-lluvia-corrigió rouge- quizás, se haya quedado enganchado en un abrigo.

Sting suspiro ya se estaba empezando a extrañar porque rouge quería saber cómo andaban vestidas esas chicas, y no es que no le gusten las mujeres, si no que él nunca habla de ese tipo de cosas.

-tenían el pelo claro, albino diría yo aunque una un poco más oscuro, lo traían corto, no me acuerdo de más cosas, pero si las vuelvo a ver las reconozco.

-esperemos de que se haya enganchado ahí o estarás muerto.

Y efectivamente tenía razón rouge, estaba enganchada en el abrigo que llevaba lissana, yukino y ella estaban esperando a las chicas en la plaza, yukino se había sentado en una banca mientras lissana estaba de pie.

-¿lissana-sama cree que se demoren muchos las chicas?

-no, puede que estén por llegar ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos separamos, ¿que habrán hecho?

-Lucy-sama y Levy-sama fueron a la biblioteca, erza-sama a comer su pastel, juvia-sama a comer su helado, mirajane-sama quería caminar sola y evergreen-sama y cana-sama fueron a comprar.

-entonces, falta poco para que lleguen.

Mientras tanto sting y rouge estaban buscando lo que perdió sting, rouge empezó a observar a todas las jóvenes que pasaban por su alrededor o que estaban sentadas en las bancas, eso hacía que ellas se empezaran a sonrojar ya que un joven de buen aspecto las observaba detenidamente.

-ella no es, ni ella, tampoco esas-decía sting mientras miraba a una chica y volvía a mirar a otra cuando no era la correcta.

Un poco más lejos rouge diviso a dos jóvenes como las que le había descrito sting y le dijo:

-¿ellas son?

Sting entrecerró sus ojos y observo a las jóvenes, si efectivamente ellas eran ahora solo tenía que comprobar si es que había quedado enganchado o no.

-si ellas son.

-¿qué vas hacer?

-no, la pregunta ¿es que vamos a hacer?-dijo sting riendo.

"esto va a ir mal" pensó rouge. Lissana y yukino seguían conversando amenamente cuando se acerca rouge hacia ellas y les pregunta:

-sorry, know where the library is located magnolia?

-ah-dijeron confundidas las dos, aunque yukino comprendía un poco el ingles no entendió la pregunta así que le pregunto en ingles:

-Spanish speaking-le dijo yukino de la mejor forma posible esperando no haberse equivocado, rouge se quedo mirándolas detenidamente a las dos, y comprobo que si estaba enganchado en el abrigo de la otra joven.

-por supuesto, saben donde se encuentra la biblioteca de magnolia?

-claro, tienes que caminar hacia el norte unas dos cuadras después giras al este una y vuelvas a caminar otras tres cuadras al norte y vas a encontrarte con un edificio muy grande de color café, esa es la biblioteca de magnolia-termino de decir lissana.

-gracias, señoritas un gusto, mi nombre es rouge.

-un gusto igualmente rouge-sama, ella es lissana-sama, y yo yukino-termino de decir muy formalmente. Rouge se despidió de ellas y se fue en dirección hacia la biblioteca aunque el ya sabía donde quedaba, pero como ese plan se le había ocurrido a sting, no tenía tiempo de decirle que era una tontería. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba sting.

-¿lo tienen?-pregunto sting impaciente.

-sí, lo tiene la peliblanca del abrigo de color blanco y celeste al costado derecho en la cadera su nombre es lissana y el de su amiga yukino.

-el plan salió mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora hay que poner en marcha el segundo.

-¿segundo?-pregunto rouge, no quería volver a participar, aunque haya conocido a una bella joven, hasta supo su nombre, pero no, definitivamente se lo iba a ser saber a sting.

-no cuentes conmigo.

-de acuerdo, supuse que ibas a decir eso así que lo hare yo solo.

Sting se coloco unos lentes negros y se alejo de rouge, empezó a caminar desinteresadamente en dirección hacia las chicas, que nuevamente estaban conversando aunque esta vez estaban las dos paradas, cuando estaba cerca de lissana estiro su brazo hacia la cadera de ella, pero lissana se dio cuenta así que lo agarro y le dijo:

-¿que intentas hacer? pervertido.

Sting se quedo sorprendido, "y ahora que hago" pensó, rouge que lo estaba mirando se dijo "sabía que iba a salir mal", entonces empezó a sonar su celular y contesto:

-si…..entendido, vamos de inmediato, primero tengo que salvar a sting.

Rouge se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaban las jóvenes y escucho que lissana le preguntaba nuevamente:

-¿qué intestas hacer?, me escuchaste.

-¿Qué?-atino a decir sting.

-sting, así que aquí estabas, porque te moviste de donde te deje-dijo rouge que ya estaba al lado de ellas y les pregunto-¿mi hermano hiso algo que las incomodara?

-si-dijo lissana- este pervertido me quería agarrar el trasero.

-no, eso es un error-dijo sting.

-no lo creo-dijo lissana mirando fijamente a sting a través de los lentes viendo el color claro de los ojos de él.

-sí, lo es, mi hermano lamentablemente está ciego, y cuando fui a preguntar la dirección de donde se encontraba la biblioteca, lo deje sentado en una banca, pero como él insiste en que puede hacer las cosas solo, cuando yo volví al lugar el ya se había parado y empezó a caminar sin rumbo y como una persona no vidente no tiene estabilidad al caminar, debió haber estirado los brazos para sostenerse de algún soporte y por eso debiste haber pensado que te quiso agarrar el trasero-termino de explicar rouge.

Lissana le soltó la muñeca a sting y miro muy apenada, se había creído completamente la mentira junto con yukino.

-discúlpame-le dijo a sting- yo no sabía.

-no, importa-respondió sting sonriendo-pasa a menudo.

-sí, nos disculpan sting y yo nos tenemos que ir, adiós-dijo rouge.

-adiós rouge-sama, sting-sama- hablo yukino.

Cuando sting y rouge estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ellas sting hablo.

-gracias, aunque no lo pude recuperar.

-eso, no importa ahora, tenemos que donde nos vamos a juntar jerall dijo que tenían que decirnos y preguntarnos algo a todos.

Después de que rouge, el chico con acento inglés y su hermano sting se fueran, al poco tiempo llegaron las chicas a donde estaban yukino y lissana, las primeras en llegar con ellas fueron evergreen y cana, la primera que venía con una cara seria y la segunda que venía contenta ya que se topo a un amigo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, para el disgusto de evergreen. Pronto llego juvia con la cara sonrojada y con una mano sobre su corazón aunque ninguno supo la razón de porque estaba así, Mira muy extrañamente venia seria y no quiso decir nada, erza llego con una expresión de confusión y diciendo cosas como "porque hice eso", "era su comida", Levy y Lucy venían contentas aunque Lucy un poco sonrojada, la primera ya que había molestado por todo el camino de regreso a Lucy diciéndole " a el seguro le gustas lu-chan" "es tu alma gemela" " te dio una pulsera" y la segunda porque se había topado al chico del día anterior y este le había dado una pulsera que era la que venía junto con el libro que ella quería leer. Al poco rato, se decidieron marchar cada una a su casa ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Por otro lado los chicos se habían reunido en el lugar de la plaza donde habían quedado, laxus les había dicho que loke y gray eran los únicos que hasta el momento habían elegido, aunque todavía faltaba ponerle "eso", y volvió a decir que no se podían elegir a la misma presa, pero los que les pregunto después, ellos no supieron responder.

-algunos de ustedes sabe ¿Dónde están happy y romeo?

-no son ellos los que siempre llegan al lugar antes que nosotros-dijo cobra.

-eso es cierto, pero no han llegado, además les marque y ninguno de los dos contesta-hablo ahora jerall.

-quizás, ya se hayan ido a sus casas, y se aburrieron de esperar-dijo bachuss.

-puede que tengas razón-respondió laxus-pero debieron haber avisado, dejando eso de lado, la mayoría de nosotros no ha elegido presa aun.

-yo quiero decir algo-dijo Natsu.

-¿qué cosa?

-yo, no quiero participar este año.

-como que nos vas a participar salamander-grito un poco gajeel.

-participar es de hombres-dijo Elfman.

-es, que no encuentro a nadie interesante y si lo hago, entrare denuevo, pero ahora, no.

-de acuerdo-le respondió laxus- eso es decisión tuya, por lo demás la casería aun sigue y puede que este año sea más interesante que los demás.

* * *

Bueno he aquí el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza estuvo ocupadas en un trabajo donde tenía que investigar países de América y sus culturas, como México, argentina, Venezuela, Perú y muchos más, así que por eso este capítulo es más largo, en compensación por la demora.

Que pasara más adelante ¿Natsu participara o no? Loke ha elegido a Lucy como presa ¿pero la conseguirá? , ¿Qué les habrá sucedido a juvia y mira que volvieron con diferentes reacciones? ¿Erza se volverá a topar con jerall? Y si lo hace ¿volverán a tener un encuentro como los anteriores? ¿Dónde están happy y romeo? ¿Se habrán ido a casa, después de ayudar a charle y Wendy? O ¿les habrá sucedido otra cosa? ¿Quién es el primo de Natsu que llega? ¿Sting lograra recuperar eso? ¿Y ustedes ya sospechan que es eso?, les digo que se fijen bien en este capítulo porque hay algo interesante y eso dará un giro interesante, hay tantas preguntas que resolver, pero recuerden el futuro es incierto.

Por cierto los nombres de los libros que leyó Natsu, son nombres de fic de fairy tail que tengo en mente hacer, ya tengo la trama y todo, por si les interesa un titulo y en el próximo capítulo les dejo la sinopsis haber si les llama la atención. He estado pensando que a los capítulos no les pongo nombre, y preguntaba si se les ocurre algún nombre para los capítulos que hay.

Me agrada recibir comentarios y se los agradezco, gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar y responder las preguntas si desean, nos vemos.

**Comentarios**

**Chachos****: **lo digo de todo corazón, te admiro, me gusta como escribes y tu creatividad, me alegra que te guste y te llame la atención, espero haber logrado lo mismo con este capítulo. Lo que perdió sting, quizás sea un brazalete o dije, en todo caso adivinaste, me emociona que la gente descubra lo que viene, eso para mí quiere decir que es muy buena comprendiendo y leyendo. Aunque más adelante diré con claridad que es "eso". Gracias por leer y comentar, espero leer mas de tus comentarios, nos vemos chachos-sempai (he decidido llamarte así), saludos.

**Ani The Cat**** : **si, la casería ya empezó, las cosas se están poniendo emocionantes, bueno con respecto a Natsu, él dijo que no encontró a nadie interesante, así que por momento declino participar, y loke eligió a Lucy de presa aunque no le ha puesto "eso", así que sigue en nada, pero lo único que te puedo decir (y creo que será un spoiler muy grande en el fic) las cosas no son lo que parecen. Con respecto a "eso" que perdió sting espero vayas formando una idea de lo que es, en todo caso se va a explicar en unos capítulos más adelante que es específicamente. Saludos, nos vemos.

**Alma Yukary**** : **espero te haya gustado este capítulo, con respecto a nuestro gajeel, el bueno si viene protector, con lo de cantar déjame decirte que no había pensado en eso, pero lo pensare depende de cómo se den los capítulos. Bueno era el preciado pastel de erza tenía que vengar la muerte de un caído, aunque como dejo a jerall de confundido en este capítulo, quizás pasen más cosas. Espero leer más de tus comentarios, nos vemos.

**ValescaDragneel****: **espero te haya gustado este capítulo, y te hayas dado una idea de lo que es "eso", por si las dudas pronto se sabrá, espero leer más de tus comentarios, nos vemos.

**Ayano-chan01****: **que gusto verte denuevo aya-chan (aunque es leer y no ver, pero bueno xD), me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero te guste este capítulo, pues tus dudas se irán resolviendo de apoco o quizás ya estén resueltas, me alegra que hayas comentados, besos y abrazos, nos vemos aya-chan.

**deicy****: **me alegra que te haya gustado, espero seguir leyendo mas de tus comentarios, nos vemos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Se despide

Hiro-no-Scarlet

Reviews?


End file.
